


Игры биохимии

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Ступени к Асгарду [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Змеи бывают очень красивы, и они, как никто иной, умеют завораживать. Но, общаясь со змеей, никогда не знаешь, куда она укусит.





	Игры биохимии

Старк тихо и потрясающе затейливо матерится, пытаясь подобрать алгоритм воздействия двух аминокислот, мысленно уже запатентованных. Правда, для начала было бы весьма желательно выявить хотя бы параметры микросреды, в которой эта парочка могла бы соединяться с обычными человеческими аминокислотами, а не распадаться на углеводороды и свободные радикалы.   
Увы, пока что ни в каком виде и ни в каком составе вещество не желало существовать дольше четырех минут. А единственный известный носитель, так сказать, естественной для данного вещества среды обитания, сидел сейчас на диване напротив Старка, поджав под себя одну ногу, и лениво листал подшивку «SciAm» за прошедший год. Тони не исключал, что, долистав журналы до конца, носитель покинет его скромную обитель, скрывшись в неопознаваемом направлении.   
Насколько он успел узнать характер собеседника, терпение не входило в число его добродетелей.   
В характере Локи Лофта, принца Асгарда, добродетели не водились в принципе.   
– Ты изучаешь состав плазмы по моему лицу? – лениво интересуется противник добродетелей.   
– Ты стесняешься своей мордашки? – хмыкает Старк в ответ.   
– Не так сильно, как ты – своего умишки.   
Вот и поговорили.   
– Слушай, – не выдерживает Железный, но тоже не очень терпеливый человек, – может, подскажешь, отчего твоя кровь сворачивается в считанные минуты, да и распадается неприлично быстро?   
Безупречно очерченная бровь чуть изламывается:   
– У кого из нас степень доктора биологических наук, спрашивается?   
Тони вновь возвращается к микроскопу, успев подумать, что надо бы предложить Пайпер перестать выщипывать брови. Она и в естественном виде хороша. И чем меньше похожа на эту асгардскую гадюку – тем хорошее.   
– Дурью не майся, – вдруг снисходит гадюка до разъяснений. – Тебе же отец говорил про ману?   
Ману? Говорил… говорил… черт… значит, вот что поддерживает столь странную конфигурацию ядра ДНК… это что же, теперь прочесывать страну в поисках колдунов и чудодеев? Если среди них найдется хотя бы десяток настоящих магов, а не шарлатанов – и получится понять, за счет каких органов в теле образуется эта самая мана…   
– Слушай, ты не мог бы у меня еще недельки на две-три задержаться, а? – в кои-то веки Тони Старк серьезен. – Мне нужно время, чтобы найти людей, возможно обладающих магическими способностями.   
– Эликсир долголетия? – хмыкает кобра.   
Догадливый, черт. Точно, что ли, тесты Айзека ему подсунуть?   
– Говорю же – не майся дурью, – Локи возвращается к журналам, не то и впрямь с интересом разглядывая снимок мозга эпилептика, не то привычно притворяясь. – Наша кровь несовместима с людской.   
– Ага, ага, божественный ихор и все такое, – фыркает Старк.   
– Насколько я помню, ихор – это у древнегреческих божеств.   
Тони не помнит, но вполне допускает, что йотун прав.   
– Знаешь, олимпийские божки на Земле толпы бастардов оставляли, – наступать на больную мозоль или не стоит? А, ладно, сам напрашивается. – Наверное, наши женщины покрасивше божественных баб были. По крайней мере, Троянская война из-за человеческой женщины началась.   
Собеседник смеется – едко и язвительно, скрывая боль. Пообщавшись с гадюкой, Тони начинает понимать, что бесит окружающих в нем самом.   
– Так и знал, что в твоей библиотеке книги для красоты стоят, – в конце концов надменно шипит Локи. – Троянская война, вообще-то, между людьми шла. И, между прочим, Елена была дочерью Зевса.   
Правда? Дряхлые древности никогда не были сильной стороной Тони Старка.   
– В любом случае, хромосомный набор как-то да совмещался.   
Во взгляде колдовских зеленых глаз – снисходительная жалость.   
– Так то ж олимпийцы, – напоминают ему. – Ты хоть в одном мифе слышал про потомка человека от аса?   
Не встречал.   
– Чисто биологически ты йотун, – Старк прикусывает себе язык, да поздно.   
– Тем более, – замыкаясь в себе, бросает собеседник. И рассматривает сравнительную таблицу методов диагностики психических заболеваний.   
– Слушай, если я тебя так бешу – какого хрена ты тут еще рассиживаешь?   
Официальная причина нахождения тут йотунской гюрзы была почти надуманной – выяснение, остались ли еще в крови Локи какие-либо наночастицы и как они влияют на организм. Ответ на этот вопрос Старк узнал спустя десять минут после появления в его башне Тора в компании очаровательного братца – первый же экспресс-анализ показал, что в крови Локи даже следов сыворотки не осталось. Тони всерьез подозревал, что асгардец знал об этом и безо всяких анализов. Однако остаться тут на обследование по каким-то неведомым мотивам согласился…   
Обтянутое дорогой тканью итальянского костюма плечо чуть дергается в неопределенном жесте.  
– Не хочу возвращаться в Асгард, – равнодушно сообщает асгардский принц. – А в Мидгарде… какая разница, в какой точке находиться? Или это был такой намек насчет злоупотребления твоим гостеприимством? 

***  
– Точно-точно не хочешь еще остаться? – в очередной раз за последние полчаса уточняет Старк.   
– Зачем тебе? – лениво отзывается Локи, которого их диалог теперь уже не столько бесит, сколько смешит. По крайней мере, Тони на это надеется.   
– Может, я влюбился в тебя… эх, жаль, что я только с девицами сплю. Слушай, ты правда мог в девицу превращаться при случае? – Старк шутит на автомате, но тут собеседник поднимает ресницы, и где-то на дне узких глаз цвета ядовитого изумруда застывают осколки льда.   
Пока Тони решает, стоит ли извиняться или кобра обойдется, по телу йотуна проходит одна волна, затем вторая, а потом становится ясно, что напротив плейбоя сидит брюнетка со злющими глазами и змеиной улыбкой на тонких губах. У брюнетки по-спортивному точеные плечи, высокая грудь, едва скрытая коротким топом, плоский живот, узкие бедра в джинсовых шортиках и длиннющие стройные ноги в обтягивающих кожаных сапожках.   
– Покажись в таком виде Тору, и через секунду он потащит тебя к алтарю… или в ближайшую койку, – отчего-то хриплым голосом выдает Тони чужую тайну.   
С другой стороны, Тор ведь ему ничего не говорил, просто скрывать ничего не умеет, а что Локи слеп, как крот, – так кто ж в том виноват?   
Гибкое тело приходит в движение, вызывая вполне себе определенные физиологические реакции, – хотя, строго говоря, ничего особенного тело не вытворяет. Просто вытаскивает из-под подтянутой задницы поджатую ногу и вытягивает ее на всю длину.   
– Тор видел, – равнодушный голос звучит низким контральто, чуть хрипловатым, вполне могущем принадлежать и мужчине, но до совершенства подходящем к облику брюнетки. – Так ты по-прежнему готов предложить мне кров и… постель?   
Что-то в интонациях кобры заставляет заподозрить ловушку, но отступать Старк не привык.   
– Разве я могу отказать такой красотке? – почти что возмущается он.   
– Что-о-о?! – раздается шипение, но уста роковой брюнетки неподвижны, да и голос принадлежит не ей, да и звук идет со спины…   
Старк успевает обернуться – только чтобы увидеть напряженную спину и темные кудри Пайпер, решительно направляющейся к лифту. И даже ухитряется выскочить за дверь до того, как та захлопнется.   
Остановить лифт он не успевает.   
А ведь Тор предупреждал, что его обожаемый братец умеет очень качественно, эффективно и изощренно мстить!

За пару часов над городом успели сгуститься ранние сумерки, но, как ни странно, бог обмана и коварства дожидается его возвращения. Само собой, уже в облике моложавого бизнесмена с несколько эксцентричной длиной волос. Людям в одежде за несколько тысяч долларов такие мелочи прощают без раздумий.   
– Ты разбил мою жизнь, – патетично провозглашает Старк. – Личную. Как по-твоему, что будет, если я стребую с тебя компенсацию, а?   
– Зависит от формы компенсации, – резонно замечает гадюка.   
– Скажем, глубокий французский поцелуй?   
Локи коротко усмехается:   
– Молнию между глаз, – перелистывает страницу очередного журнала и задумчиво добавляет: – И Молнией по затылку.   
– И откуда ты такой свалился на мою голову? – почти искренне вздыхает Старк и тут же добавляет: – Ну так давай хотя бы в какой-нибудь гей-бар заберемся, оттянемся по-хорошему, а?   
Крылья точеного носа – век бы такой не видать, и в кошмарах в том числе, – чуть раздуваются, бледные губы принимают привычно изогнутую форму:   
– Ты уверен, что не разучился думать? От тебя так разит сексом, что в первом же баре тебя разберут на сувениры, и тогда в твоей разбитой личной жизни виноват буду точно не я.


End file.
